


When we first met

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Jay and Carlos di Vil first met</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we first met

Carlos was barely 10 when he met Jay. It had not been on purpose that he had entered Jays room. In all truths Carlos was escaping the two sons of Gaston that were named Gaston as well. They had been chasing him for half an hour and Carlos was sure if he didn't hide now they would add more bruises to his already black and blue frame(Cruellas work of coarse). So naturally he took his chances with the half open opened window. It wasn't hard to slip inside,him being small for age.  
Once he was inside and truely felt safe he turned around and dared to take in the room. It was filled with junk and stolen trinkets. And against one wall was a rack of T.Vs and old phones. He ,despite his head telling him it was a bad Idea, decided to inspect the shelves of broken tech. He stepped closer not looking and the ground. Which was a big mistake because he happen to step on the sleeping Twelve year old son of Jafar Jayden.  
"Owwwwww..." A voice rang out startling Carlos and causing him to step back trip and fall. Jayden sat up and looked around spotting the small white haired boy. Jayden surveyed the boy even in the darkness he saw that the boy had chocolate brown eyes(not that he had ever had the sweet candy) and dozens of freckles peppering his face. Jayden decided he wasn't a threat and could easily be handled if he chose to fight. Clutching his side he stood up and started walking towards the boy the boy didn't say anything instead begain wimpering as if he was....scared. Jayden played the word in his his head he new being scared was weak but he couldn't help but pity the boy even though he knew pity was also a weak emotion.  
"What's your name?" He whispered leaning down to help the boy up.  
"C-Carlos de Vil." He muttered and Jayden almost didnt hear him.  
"Why are you here?....to steal?" He asked and the small boy shook his head.  
"Hideing from the Gastons." Jayden nodded understanding. Even though he had rarely run into them he had heard rumors.  
"Well I'm Jayden I don't know if you know but this this is Jafars shop you got lucky he's out but if he were here..." Jayden didnt finish he knew that Carlos didnt need a visual.  
"I-I'm sorry Jay-y-y." Carlos had trouble finishing the name seeing that he stuttered and was also unable to say certain words.  
Jayden liked how Carlos shortened his name. Jay it seemed tougher more fit for him.  
In the next few weeks they had become fast friends and years later they had started dating after they had been sent to Aurodon they realized the feelings they had bottles up the ones they had hidden they weren't weakness infact they were strength. What they had it was love  
True love.


End file.
